


A Well-Known Fact

by RainEWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, I feel like this exposed how touch-starved I am lmao, I hope you all enjoy! :), Janus gets a heated blanket, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, This turned kinda Christmasy at the end, it’s not technically a panic attack but it’s described like one so, just pure fluff, just so much cuddling, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainEWrites/pseuds/RainEWrites
Summary: A well-known fact about Janus: he is cold-blooded. Or, at least, he thought it was well-known. Remus has known for quite some time, and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. And whenever Janus was around the others in the Mindscape, he was always somewhere warm, be it under a blanket, by a fire, or near warmed up electronics.He hadn’t considered that even the most observant of them would fail to observe this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	A Well-Known Fact

A well-known fact about Janus: he is cold-blooded. Or, at least, he thought it was well-known. Remus has known for quite some time, and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. And whenever Janus was around the others in the Mindscape, he was always somewhere warm, be it under a blanket, by a fire, or near warmed up electronics.   
He hadn’t considered that even the most observant of them would fail to observe this.  
So now, here he was, trying to figure out how to explain it while Patton kept grabbing his hands, trying to warm them up.  
“It really isn't a big deal, Patton. This is just the way I function.”  
Patton frowned.  
“Sorry kiddo, but no. Virgil runs cold, and he’s warmer than you. Have you been in the Imagination? Are you feeling okay?”  
Janus sighed as Patton led him to the couch and threw a blanket over him.  
“Yes, I have, and yes, I’m feeling fine. I’m not joking, this is literally how I function.”  
Patton huffed.  
“You are aware I’m cold-blooded, right?” Janus waved away the hot cocoa the other had made.  
“I- what? What do you mean?”  
Janus really didn’t want to have to explain this. In all honesty, it was a little embarrassing. He could handle the frightened glances at his scales and his eye, and his forked tongue and his lisp. They were part of his snakelike appearance, and he could easily shapeshift them away if he wanted to.  
But his cold-bloodedness? That was something that he couldn’t change, that proved he was inhuman.   
And of course it had to be Patton Dad Popstar Morality Sanders that he was explaining it to. He had nothing against Patton, however he was aware of the moral side’s squeamishness. Not only was he morality, but he was also Thomas’ emotions. And Janus was almost certain that the side that had screamed at cartoon spiders would find his inhumanity disturbing, or at the very least frightening.  
“I don’t function the same as you, and the others. My body can’t regulate my temperature. I was in the Imagination today, and Roman and Remus tend to keep it cold and rainy during fall, so it makes sense that I’d be a little colder than usual.”  
Patton didn’t seem frightened, just… startled.  
“How does that work? We’re not real. Well, of course we’re real but… we don’t have like… physical bodies? So how do you get all cold n’ stuff?”   
Janus shrugged.  
“I don’t know. Just happens. I’ve gotten used to it after all these years. As long as I go under my heat lamp for a while every day during the fall and winter, I’m fine.”  
Patron huffed.  
“Well, that’s no good! You can’t be locked up in your room all the time just ‘cause you’re chilly!” Patton threw another throw blanket over him.  
“When Roman gets back I’ll ask him to put a lamp in here, if that’s okay.” He smiled widely.  
“Uh- yeah, um that’s-that’s fine.” Janus accepted the cocoa and snuggled into the blankets.  
That had gone… well. Too well. Was he just pretending? Patton didn’t like lying, he knew that, but he’d seen him repress several times, so hiding discomfort was a strength of his.  
Janus eyed him warily.  
“You’re not… upset?”   
Patton’s eyes widened.  
“Oh, Jam, did you not tell me ‘cause you thought I’d be weird about it? Of course I’m not upset! When Virgil started hanging out with us we had to make a few adjustments to make him more comfy, and we’re more than willing to do the same for you!” Patton gripped one of Janus’ hands in his own, rubbing the back with his thumb.  
“Oh. Uh, thanks.”   
Patton grinned.  
“Of course, kiddo! I was gonna make some cookies, do you wanna help decorate them once you’ve warmed up some?”  
Janus felt a ‘no’ at the tip of his tongue, but then Patton looked up at him with his signature puppy eyes, and Janus couldn’t have said no if he’d tried.  
“Yes, I’d love that.”   
Patton squealed.  
“Alrighty! I’ll go get them started then! Lemme know if you need anything!” He bounced up from the couch, planting a kiss on Janus’ head before skipping into the kitchen.

The next person he told was Roman. He’d been expecting it, as a request for a heat lamp would probably seem pretty odd.   
Roman had come into the commons while Janus had been basking. Which, in all honesty, just meant he was lying under the heat lamp and playing on his phone while Patton cooked dinner. The prince had walked right over, sat beside him, and stayed there for a few minutes.  
“Okay, I don’t get it.”   
Janus rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t get what?”  
“Why you wanted this put in? It’s not really that great. Actually, it’s a little uncomfortable.” Roman moved to sit on the couch.  
“What does it matter to you?” Janus hissed.  
God damnit Patton was looking at him all disappointedly.   
“Kiddo..”  
Ughhhh not with that voice, he can’t do that, that’s unfair.  
“Imcldbldd”  
“What?”  
“I’m cold blooded.”  
Roman froze for a second.  
“What the fuck, Jan?”   
Patton kept a close eye on the two, sending a worried glance in Janus’ direction.  
“It’s totally my fault, I obviously chose to be Deceit.”  
“No, fuck, not like… I meant that I’ve literally dragged you into the cold, rainy imagination for adventures and you didn’t fucking say anything?” Roman looked furious.  
Janus’ eyes widened. That’s what he was upset about? Not the fact that Janus, a master of deception and an embodiment of lies was literally cold blooded, but the fact that he’d never complained about it?  
“Oh, please do act like you wouldn’t have flipped out if I’d told you before all of… this.”  
Janus curled in on himself a little more.  
“Before the Melding? Yeah. But it’s been cold out for weeks. And you’ve been into the Imagination like… every few days, and that’s just with me! I have no clue how many times Remus has dragged you out there!” Roman was back beside Janus again, and holy shit was he angry, he’s angry, hurt, he might hurt you-  
Patton.   
“Hey, Roman, kiddo, can you come help me over here?” Janus mimicked Patton’s voice, and placed in just right so it would bounce off the walls correctly.  
Roman got up, his eyes still filled with fire.   
“We are not done talking about this. As soon as I’m done helping him, I’m coming right back here.”   
Janus took the chance to sink into his room and lock the door. Now that he’d slowed down, thought it through a bit, he regretted it. But… he was self-preservation. As good as Virgil was at keeping Thomas out of dangerous situations, Janus would always have a little bit of that fight or flight response built into him. He didn’t cause it, but, clearly, he responded to it, whether he liked it or not.  
Knocking, now there was knocking at the door. He took a deep breath. Roman wouldn’t hurt him. He was safe around Roman.   
He opened the door, and Roman pushed past him, sitting on his bed. Janus slowly moved to sit across from him.  
“Okay, one, was there any particular reason you rushed out?” Roman looked concerned, now, but still so mad.  
“You just… scared me.” Ugh, what was he doing?  
It had been a rhetorical question, this was stupid. He was supposed to keep feelings like these ones hidden. It was what he’d decided on ages ago. What was he doing?  
“I.. okay, one sec. No. I am not mad at you for being cold blooded. I am upset that you didn’t tell me before I brought you into situations that could’ve hurt you.” Roman set his hands on Janus’s arms, lightly rubbing them with his thumbs.  
“It’s not life-threatening. Nor is it threatening at all. I just get a little… uncomfortable.”  
Roman looked crestfallen.  
“Jan, you of all sides should know that your safety and comfort is, and always will be more important than whatever adventure I go on, or whatever story I tell. I need you to tell me if something could put your health, physical or mental, at risk, okay?”   
Janus felt like he was going to cry. Which was strange, as he hadn’t cried since they were little. He nodded softly, the lump in his throat stopping any words he might have said.  
“C’mere,” Roman pulled him into a hug.  
He squeezed tightly before pulling back, wiping a tear from Janus’ face.  
“Roman, Janus! Dinner’s ready!” Patton called.  
Roman lifted an eyebrow at Janus, to which he let out a small laugh and shook his head. Roman grinned, then stood up and offered Janus his hand.  
“Thank you.” The words were thick and dripping with way more meaning than was required for a hand up, but, well…  
It looked like Roman understood.

Next was Logan.   
Logan had approached him and asked if it would be okay if he asked Janus a few questions. As much as Janus didn’t want the others dabbling in his business, Logan had seemed so excited, which was a rare occurrence as of lately. So he let himself be lead into Logan’s room, sitting on his bed as Logan took a seat at his desk.  
“So, it has come to my attention that you are ectothermic?”  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“I believe Roman used the term cold-blooded?” Logan grabbed a lemon yellow notebook from a drawer, along with a pen.  
“Mm. Yes, that I am.”  
Logan flipped the book open and began writing.  
“Fascinating! It had not occurred to me that this was even possible, what with us being projections of light while being on the physical realm. Does it affect you while in the physical realm and the mental realm?” Logan’s eyes sparkled.  
“Yes, and it carries over between the realms.” Janus supposed he should feel like Logan was invading but… something about Logan’s analytic speech patterns made it seem less invasive.  
“Mm… and I believe Roman also mentioned the Imagination affecting you more than our rooms and commons?”  
“No, it’s not that the Imagination affects me more, it’s that right now the twins have made a point of keeping the Imagination cold for fall.” Janus couldn’t help it if his voice turned a little bit exasperated.  
“Ah, yes, that would make much more sense. Have you any idea why you’re ectothermic?” Logan continued carefully writing in his notebook.  
“Remus said at one point it might be due to my animal being a snake, but I don’t think that’s it. The scales and tongue are simply my appearance.” Janus fidgeted with his gloves.  
“So you cannot shapeshift it away?”   
“Mm, no. I must say it is incredibly irritating impersonating you, or Patton for that matter. Your short sleeves are horribly uncomfortable.” He smirked, moving so he was sitting criss cross on the bed.  
“Well, it is incredibly irritating being impersonated, so perhaps it makes up for itself.” Logan glared at Janus for a moment, and he returned it.  
Janus started softly laughing.  
“Don’t laugh over my intimidating glare, it makes it seem insincere.” Logan’s voice kept an edge, but his eyes were smiling.  
“Of course, Oppy, I would never even think of it.” Janus purred.  
“Oppy? As in, the Opportunity rover?” Logan raised an eyebrow at Janus.  
“Yes, I heard you had quite an attachment to her.” Janus smiled.  
“I- um, yes, I suppose I did enjoy gathering information on the rover. The team that worked on her-it- had some interesting experiences during its mission. It supposedly lasted 50 times longer than they expected it to, and-“ Logan paused.  
“I apologize, that was not your reason for being here. I will refrain from… rambling.”   
Janus frowned a little.  
“I wouldn’t mind veering off topic. Besides, it’s not like I’ve got anything else to do.”   
Logan paused, his face blank, as if he was rebooting.  
“I… okay. May I ask another question?” Logan tapped his pen against his notebook.  
Janus gestured for him to continue.  
“While I do enjoy the topic of the Mars rovers, I am a little confused as to what resemblance you see between them and myself.”   
Janus smiled.  
“Well, for one thing, robots are your thing. I may not have been present during Thomas’ puppet fiasco, but I did catch wind that you changed your appearance to match a robot rather than a puppet.”  
“Oh, it was a puppet. I had not had enough time to plan and create a robotic body for myself, so it was merely a puppet shaped like a robot.”  
“Yes, yes, of course. But besides that, you do remind me of those excitable lab robots who are simultaneously amazingly intelligent, kind, and assholes.”  
That startled a laugh out of Logan, to which Janus held back a grin.   
“Ah, thank you, I’ll make sure to write that down.” Logan bit back a smile, closing his notebook and placing his pen in its holder.  
“If you… wanted to, I would not object to learning more about the Mars rovers.” Janus coaxed Logan a little, smiling when he saw his eyes light up.  
“Oh! Yes, of course! The Mars rovers, affectionately nicknamed the “Adventure twins,” Spirit and Opportunity, landed on Mars on January 3rd and 24th, 2004 on a 90-day long mission, but they both lived well beyond that time. Opportunity, specifically, spent 15 years on Mars, collecting data that has proved that Mars could have sustained microbial life.” Logan tapped his hands on his legs as he spoke.   
Janus asked questions every now and again, and Logan answered with a small smile and a light in his eyes. It was great to see Logan ramble without caution, much like when they were kids.   
When Logan had finished, he seemed to be in an even better mood than before. His hands continued tapping, and Janus could see him fighting back a smile.  
“While I have you here, Janus,” Logan glanced to the side for a moment, then nodded his head and continued, “Patton and Roman wanted me to ask you if you would accompany us at “family movie night” this Friday. Do not feel inclined to participate, I understand if it would be too much, as you are not one for social events, but if you would like to come, the invitation is there.” He bit his lip gently as he ended, glancing up at Janus.  
“While I would love to, I’m not sure everyone would be as comfortable as they would prefer to be if I were there.” Janus’ tone held a pinch of remorse.  
“If you are referring to Virgil, we talked to him beforehand and he stated that he would not be opposed to you joining us.” Logan seemed to be bargaining in some small way.  
Janus nearly laughed.  
“I’ll consider it, then.” He stood up and smiled at Logan and watched as the teacher startled, turning away a bit.  
“Yes, that is… satisfactory.”   
“And Logan, do-“ Janus’ voice abruptly cut out.  
“Janus? Are you alright?” Logan leapt to his feet, placing a hand on Janus’ arm.  
“Ye-“ It didn’t hurt, oddly enough.  
He just couldn’t speak? Realization flooded Logan’s eyes, and he led Janus out of his room and into the commons, sitting them down on the couch.  
“Are you alright now? It seems my room began to cut off your… backwards speaking. As well as lying.” Logan kept his hands on Janus’ elbows.  
“I’m fine.” Janus smirked as Logan’s eyes narrowed.  
“Communicate a falsehood, please.”   
“My my Logan, whatever has drawn you to the dark side?” Logan rolled his eyes affectionately at Janus’ teasing.  
“Janus.”  
“Fine. Mmm… You enjoy nearly all jelly brands, other than Crofter’s.” Logan levelled him with a glare, causing Janus to cackle.  
“Why must you hurt me like this?” Logan asked, his face completely devoid of emotion.  
Janus' laugh rang loud and clear, and Logan grinned, for just a moment. He let his hands move to Janus’, squeezing them gently.  
“You must be more careful in the future; spending too long in my room could permanently alter your function.”   
Janus lifted Logan’s hands to his mouth, kissing them gently.  
“Don’t worry your pretty head about it, sweet Logic. I’m fine.”   
Logan went pink, breaking eye contact with Janus.  
“Well, caution will do no harm to anyone. Please tell me if you begin feeling different while in my room, okay? You would do the same in Patton or Virgil’s, would you not?”   
“Of course. I’ll tell you in the future, promise.” Janus rubbed his thumbs over Logan’s hands.  
Logan threw him one last glance, then sighed and nodded. He pulled his hands away, adjusting his glasses.   
“I should return to my work. Thomas has a brainstorming session with Joan soon that I must prepare for.” Logan stood up, adjusting his tie.  
“Have you bored of my company?” Janus smirked.  
“Oh, shush,” Logan smiled back, pressing a soft kiss to Janus’ cheek. “I’ll see you at dinner tonight.”  
Janus let out some sort of squeak which Logan seemed to take as affirmation, as he returned to his room.   
He should probably have felt a little irritated that Logan would do that and then run off but… when he blushed pretty like that? Janus couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Virgil had already known. Janus had told him long before the Melding, way back when Virgil had still ID’d as a “Dark Side.” He’d actually been the first person Janus had told.  
They’d been about twelve, when Virgil had only been around for a short while. He’d walked into Janus’ room during one of Janus’ cold spells, when he’d had several blankets piled on him, and was shaking like a jackhammer.  
Virgil had run in, asking what was wrong. Janus had, begrudgingly, explained what had happened, and Virgil had gone quiet. He’d lifted the blankets, sitting beside Janus and cuddling him as he warmed up. He’d been the one to suggest the heat lamp, and Janus would forever be in his debt for it.  
Now, Janus sat on the floor with a heavy blanket draped over him as they watched Hercules. The four lovebirds were cuddling on the couch, Roman loudly belting out I Will Go the Distance. Patton was giggling, singing along to the parts he knew as Logan and Virgil watched on with endearment.   
Janus couldn’t help but feel like a fifth wheel. Remus had decided not to join them that night, so Janus felt a bit invasive. Virgil continuously glanced over at him, as if ensuring that Janus wouldn’t ruin anything. The others also kept looking over to Janus, though it was decidedly for different reasons.  
Patton seemed nervous, and Roman was trying to convince Janus to sing with him. Logan just seemed fond.   
Janus tried his best to keep his attention on the movie, but it was hard when he continuously caught them looking at him out of the corner of his eye. At one point, Patton had gotten up to refill their popcorn, and had run a hand through Janus’ hair as he passed. Janus tried not to lean into it too obviously, but he’d practically purred at the gesture.   
Virgil had glanced over to him, and Janus had caught his eye. He… he didn’t seem mad, or even upset. Just… nervous. It was the same way he looked before Thomas performed, or asked a cute boy out.  
Janus and Virgil had at least been on talking terms for a while, so… what was that about?  
The movie finished, and they voted on the next movie. Roman tried to rig the vote for Moana, but Janus immediately caught it and reversed the rig so it would favour Big Hero 6, Logan’s requested movie. Roman picked the paper from Janus’ hat and gawked as Janus snickered to himself on the floor. Virgil and Logan helped Roman move on from his mourning as Patton giggled and raised an eyebrow at Janus.  
Janus shrugged, his signature gesture for “Yeah, I fucked with it, what can ya do?”   
About halfway through the movie, Janus began to grow cold. As he noticed his shivering, he placed a gentle mirage over himself so the others wouldn’t notice. It wasn’t to the point where he was in any danger, barely any discomfort, and the movie would be over soon, so he could just leave his heat lamp on as he slept. Virgil frowned at him, and Janus froze.  
There was no way he could see through the mirage. Janus had been very careful while placing it. Virgil, especially, shouldn’t have noticed it. As anxiety, mirages worked quite well on him.   
“Hey. You’re cold. Come here.” Virgil spoke softly, but sternly.  
Janus huffed.  
“I’m fine. I simply forgot to bask earlier. I’ll survive until the movie’s done, I assure you.” Janus hugged his blanket a little closer.   
“Don’t care. C’mere.”   
Janus warily eyed Virgil, who moved over on the couch to make room for Janus between himself and Patton. He carefully made his way over, sitting down between the two of them and doing his best not to touch either of them too much. His efforts were immediately negated, as Patton cuddled up next to him as soon as he sat down.   
He had to admit, it was very nice to be cuddling someone again. Especially Patton, who ran the warmest out of all of them.  
Virgil also leaned into him, resting his head on Janus’ shoulder and turning his attention back to the movie. Janus slowly felt himself warming up as he grew more comfortable in the cuddle pile. Roman leaned over and took one of his hands, rubbing it with his thumb.   
Janus felt like he was about to melt. Not literally, of course. He was quite comfortable in his position. No, he was going to melt as in there were so many warm, fuzzy feelings welled up inside him that he was sure they would start oozing out of him if he weren’t careful.   
Virgil’s hands slipped around Janus’ waist, pulling him somehow even closer. Roman sighed happily as Virgil began softly purring, his eyes closed. The movie was nearly forgotten by all except Logan, who was completely fixated on it, muttering to himself quietly.  
“What’re you thinking, Specs?”   
Logan blinked, turning to Roman as he processed the question.  
“My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt the movie.”  
“Mm, nope. No apologizing. What’s up?” Virgil blinked open an eye, glancing at Logan.  
“I was merely wondering the logistics of the microbots in this movie. We have already achieved a high level of synchronization with drones, so creating a smaller version of said drones would not be incredibly difficult.  
“The only problem I could see with them is the almost telepathic connection to them, though we have nearly created a program that can process and recreate images from the brain. So these bots are almost achievable right now.”   
Roman whistled.  
“Damn, wouldn’t that be cool? I mean there’s obviously the whole construction use, but imagine the special effects!” Roman grinned at Logan.  
“I suppose that would be an adequate use for them. I imagine waves and particle effects would be much more easy to create with the bots.”   
The two began bouncing ideas off of each other, debating the uses of microbots as Janus, Virgil and Patton watched on with fondness.   
Virgil sighed happily. Janus fought the urge to kiss his forehead, and, wow, that’s back, that’s not good.  
He must have looked sad, because Patton hugged him tighter and nuzzled his arm. Janus gave him a small, reassuring smile. Patton’s face turned stern, in a “we’re talking about this later” way. Janus wasn’t sure whether or not he should be worried.  
Virgil’s breathing began to slow beside Janus, his face relaxing as he began softly purring again. Janus ran a hand through Virgil’s hair, laughing softly as he smiled in his sleep. Patton sighed happily, kissing Janus’ cheek before resting his head on Janus’ shoulder.  
Roman caught Janus’ eye, and grinned.  
“Aw, looks like you’ve hypnotized our dearest Emo and Pops.”   
Janus smiled.   
“Can’t say I’m upset.” He purred, continuing to play with Virgil’s hair.  
Roman’s teasing smirk turned soft, and Logan wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist, sinking into him. Logan glanced up, and tiredly smiled up at Janus. Roman kissed Logan’s forehead, then reached for Janus’ hand and kissed it.  
Janus felt a soft blush warming his face, and turned away slightly as Roman adjusted his hold on Janus’ hand, entwining their fingers.  
“You wanna help me get them to bed?”  
Logan frowned.  
“I could’ve helped.”  
Roman chuckled.  
“I know, love, but you’re already half asleep yourself.”   
“I am not. I’m completely awake.”  
“Mhm, tell that to your eyelids.”  
Logan huffed, then gently punched Roman’s shoulder and stood up.  
“Asshat.”  
Roman laughed.  
“I’m serious. No kisses for you tonight.” Logan walked past Roman, over to Janus, and kissed his head.   
“Babeee.” Roman reached out to Logan as he whined.  
“Nope. Goodnight.” Logan smiled and went upstairs.   
Janus chuckled as Roman pouted after him. Roman sighed.  
“I’ll take Patton if you take Vee?”  
Janus bit the inside of his cheek. If Virgil woke up, he’d probably be upset, but… he looked completely knocked out. And it would only take a minute, so…  
“Sure.”  
Roman stood, then lifted Patton off of Janus and into his arms.   
“Night, Jan.”  
“Night.”   
Roman carried Patton upstairs. Janus sighed, then shifted Virgil off him gently so he could stand up. He picked up Virgil and began making his way to Virgil’s room. He was still surprised by how light Virgil was- Vee had always joked about it being because of his correlation with spiders, saying he didn’t have an endoskeleton. Well, he was pretty sure Virgil had been joking. Maybe he could ask Logan about it.   
Janus arrived at Virgil’s door, which had luckily been left open, and slipped into the room, laying Virgil on his bed gently. He found Virgil’s make-up wipes and wiped off the eyeshadow that remained beneath his eyes, then stood to leave. Again, the urge to kiss Virgil’s forehead arose, and he indulged it this time, before turning to leave.  
“Jan?”  
Janus froze, and turned around to find Virgil staring up at him, his eyes alert and very awake. A chorus of ‘fuck’s ran through his head.  
“Yeah?”  
Virgil stayed silent for a moment, then spoke up, “Can you stay?”  
Well, that wasn’t the response he’d been expecting. Maybe a “what the fuck,” or a “get out,” or perhaps even a “why.” But definitely not this.  
Janus choked out a “yeah,” and walked back over to the bed. Virgil held the covers up for him, and he crawled under. Virgil cuddled up to his chest as Janus hesitantly laid his arm over Virgil’s waist.  
“Why-“  
“Shhhhh… in the morning, okay?” Virgil cut him off.  
Janus swallowed nervously, but nodded. Virgil sighed and pulled Janus closer, his breathing steadying more with second. Eventually, soft snores came from his sleeping form. Janus rested his cheek against Virgil’s hair, and let out a breath.  
He and Virgil hadn’t cuddled this much since… well before the Melding. It felt a little strange but… mostly it just felt safe. Like a warm cup of cocoa after a long day in the snow, or curling up in your favourite blanket after a hard day at work.   
Janus let himself savour the moment, and silently prayed for whatever god was up there to let him fall asleep.  
…  
Well that’s a no.  
Janus rolled his eyes. Of all nights, it had to be this one, huh?  
Virgil twitched in his sleep, and Janus bit his lip. He knew Virgil was prone to nightmares, being Anxiety and all, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He wondered if he would still…?   
Janus moved his hand up to softly pet Virgil’s hair, and he seemed to calm down. Janus laughed quietly as Virgil resumed his purring.  
Janus eventually noticed the gloves that still covered his hands, and groaned. That’s why he couldn’t sleep. Awful. He removed them, careful not to disturb Virgil, and placed them behind him on the nightstand. He continued playing with Virgil’s hair, until his eyelids grew heavy and his hands stopped moving. As the safety of sleep washed over him, he couldn’t remember being this happy in a long time.

“Virg- oh my goodness. Oh my goodness, Roman, you have to see this!”  
“What’s wrong, Pa- oh my god. That’s adorable.”  
“I know, right?! Do you think they’d be upset if I took a picture?”  
“They might. Virgil doesn’t like photos without his eyeshadow on.”   
“Yeah, you’re probably right. Aww Logan woulda loved seeing this though!”  
“Heh, Specs would’ve gone so soft seeing this.”  
Janus’ eyes slowly blinked open, the soft sunlight coming from the window flooding his vision.  
“Oh shit they’re awake-“  
“Language!”  
“Go go go abort mission!”  
The door slammed shut as Janus turned around, giggles ringing out from behind it. Even in his morning bleariness, Janus couldn’t help but find it endearing.  
“Wha…?” Janus turned back around to see Virgil sitting up halfway, leaning on his elbow.   
A knot twisted itself in Janus’ stomach, and his hands began shaking.  
“Oh. Mornin.” Virgil mumbled, falling back onto the bed.  
“Good morning.” Janus replied, sitting up.  
He slipped his gloves back on, and began getting out of bed. Virgil reached over and grabbed his wrist before he was able to.   
“Jan, what’s-“ He looked up at Janus, his eyes widening. “Fuck, you gotta get out of here.” Virgil suddenly sunk out, dragging Janus with him.  
When he opened his eyes again, Janus was sitting on the couch in the commons. The scenario felt scarily familiar.  
“Oh, I just love doing that immediately after waking up. It doesn’t feel weird at all.” Janus hissed.   
“Dude, you had eyeshadow down to your nose. You’re welcome.” Virgil threw his hood up, then sank into the couch cushions.  
Janus bit his lip.  
“Thank you, I suppose.”  
“Yeah, whatever.”   
Janus played with the hem of his gloves. They really should talk. Didn’t mean Janus had to initiate it. Even though he did. Because Virgil would be nervous about it, and they’d just continue skirting around everything.   
“We should talk.” The words felt alien in Janus’ mouth.   
Virgil groaned.  
“Do we have to? I, like, just woke up, man.”   
“You asked to talk about it in the morning.”  
“It was like 2AM dude, you can't hold me at that.”  
“I absolutely can and will.”   
Patton and Roman appeared at the top of the stairs, giggling to themselves. They glanced down and saw Janus and Virgil on the couch, and got quiet. Patton met Janus’ eye and gave him a reassuring smile, before gently pulling Roman back upstairs.  
“Let’s...o...ake...gan.” Was all Janus could make out.   
Virgil groaned.  
“What, did you get my boyfriends in on this too?”  
Janus scoffed.   
“Like I would use your boyfriends against you.”  
“Oh, you absolutely would. Though you’ve been starting to use yourself against me too.”  
“Oh, Virgil, who knew you could be so forward?” Janus smirked as Virgil shoved him.  
“Like you haven’t been flirting with my boyfriends for the past three months.”   
Janus bit his lip.  
“Is that alright?”   
Virgil finally looked over to him, his eyes wide.  
“Uh, yeah, of course.”   
Janus frowned.  
“You sound like that should be obvious.”  
Virgil stared at him, then started laughing. Janus fought down a smile.  
“What?”  
“Dude, seriously? Oh my god, I don’t know how to tell you this, but if I’m inviting you to cuddle with me and my boyfriends, I’m obviously fine with you flirting with us.” Virgil grinned.  
Janus lifted an eyebrow.  
“Oh? Us?”   
Virgil turned red, and pulled on his hoodie strings a little.   
“Nope. I’ll talk about whatever you want, but I am not dealing with that this early.” Virgil mumbled.  
“Fine. But you do want to talk?”   
Virgil bit his lip, and pulled his hoodie sleeves up.  
“I mean, whatever. I don’t really care. But Patton wants me to talk to you and you said you wanted to talk so… whatever. You have to go first though.”   
Janus nodded, and brought his legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch.   
“Okay. We both know that we both suck at this, so laugh if you please, but know that I then will not hesitate to do the same.” Janus figured that was a good way to start.  
It had gotten a small laugh out of Virgil, so it should be fine.  
“I… acknowledge that the way I behaved, both prior to the Melding and for a short while after was unacceptable. I know I hurt you a lot, especially when we were young, and I apologize for that.” He paused for a moment.   
This all felt so staged. Like he’d stolen it from some story and recited it. Saying it out loud made him feel the same way Patton felt when lying. Like a hurricane had replaced his stomach and the rest of his organs had to deal with the consequences.   
“I know I may not be able to remedy it, but I would like to try. I’m working on being more honest and vulnerable, and I would really appreciate it if I had you helping me out with it.” Everything he’d ever known about speaking to people had apparently left his brain.  
He wasn’t making eye contact, why the fuck wasn’t he making eye contact? His words were blunt and inelegant.   
He finally brought himself to look up at Virgil again.  
“Yeah, I mean… thanks, I guess. And uh… I’m… sorry, for kinda being a dick to you after you introduced yourself to Thomas. I know how weird and scary that is so… yeah.”   
Janus huffed.  
“It was well within your rights to, I wasn’t exactly the nicest either.” His hands gestured as he spoke.  
“Yeah, but I did kinda egg the others on too.”  
“Ehh, we’re all petty bitches sometimes. I get it.” That startled a sharp laugh out of Virgil, and Janus smiled.   
“I’m glad to finally have another petty bitch around to help me out when Roman steals my eyeshadow.”   
“Who says I won’t be helping him steal your eyeshadow? Honestly, sounds like fun.” Janus grinned as Virgil punched his arm.  
“Asshat.”  
“Your asshat.”   
Virgil’s smile turned a little softer.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”   
He stood, then reached to help Janus up.   
“Come help me give my boyfriend shit for eavesdropping.” Virgil grinned.  
Janus heard a quiet “fUCK-“ come from the top of the staircase, followed by pounding footsteps. He smirked, grabbing Virgil’s arm.  
“Gladly.”  
They hadn’t spoken about everything, they hadn’t spoken much at all, but they didn’t need to, not right now. It was a healing process. The fact that there was now a reaching branch, a bridge built over their last one, was enough for now. They’d work through it bit by bit, and eventually they’d get there. Until then, Janus was happy to accept this new, but familiar friendship. And as he listened to Virgil and Roman teasing each other, he knew he’d be more than happy with it. 

This had to be a dream, of some sorts. This couldn’t be real. Maybe Remus was playing a trick on him, or maybe he’d tricked himself, or something. But he definitely wasn’t in reality.  
In the morning, after breakfast, Roman had asked him to come into the Imagination with him for a little while. There had been this beautiful little green clearing among the fall-covered trees, and when he stepped into it, it was as warm as a spring day. They’d sat on one of the rocks, and talked about Thomas’ most recent musical obsession. Roman had, at some point, turned on the soundtrack and convinced Janus to perform some of the duets with him.   
Then Patton had requested his help with decorations for their upcoming Christmas celebration (upcoming, as in, in about a month), and Janus had helped with that for a while. Patton put on his favourite Christmas music, and they’d started doing some weird kind of swing dance in the empty family room. Patton had asked for his assistance in hanging mistletoe over the couch, and given him a peck on the cheek before dancing away.   
Logan had popped in, and asked if Janus could help him with a schedule. They’d gone to Logan’s room, and Logan had run the schedule by Janus, thanking him when he pointed out any errors or impractical time usage. They’d ended up talking about the new year, how illogical and silly their traditions were. Logan had grumbled something about New Year’s resolutions, then begrudgingly showed Janus a memory of Thomas, him, Roman, Virgil, and Patton singing a silly song regarding them. Janus helped him plan some reasonable, yet still exciting resolutions in advance.   
Virgil had knocked on the door, and asked to borrow him. He’d been planning presents for the other sides but wasn’t sure about them yet. Janus helped him sift through ideas, and gave him the little push needed to actually make the gifts. Virgil sat on his lap as he started making the most elaborate one (Roman’s), and Janus hooked his arms around Virgil’s torso so he could see to help Virgil with the details.   
So, all in all, a wonderful day.   
Now, Janus sat on the family room floor, with Virgil’s head in his lap and Roman leaning against his shoulder, with the coffee table moved up against the wall. Patton was sitting on the couch behind him, putting little braids in his hair, and Logan was curled up against Patton. Something was on the TV, but Janus wasn’t really paying attention. He, honestly, couldn’t remember being this happy his entire life.  
And then Patton asked if it was okay if they talked about something.  
Janus felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Surely, they weren’t upset with him, right? He couldn’t think of anything he could have done, at least recently, to upset them. Did they just… not want him around anymore? He’d been expecting it, at first, but he’d thought things had been going pretty well…   
“What about?”  
Patton gently nudged Logan, and the two moved to sit on the floor in front of Janus.  
“So, Jan, we all know that the temperature has really fallen recently, and Christmas is coming up soon too…” Patton seemed to be fighting down a smile, like he’d heard the best joke and wanted to tell it to them.   
Okay, so not anything to do with right now, but with Christmas. Maybe they needed his help with something? That seemed reasonable.  
Virgil sat up, then walked over to the coffee table, grabbing a wrapped box from the shelf on the underside.  
“We, uh, made a gift for you, but, we figured you’d like it before it got too cold out.” He sat down next to Janus, cross-legged, and passed him the gift.  
Janus frowned, but began unwrapping it. Patton looked like he was about to burst with joy, and even Logan seemed cautiously excited.   
He unwrapped it, setting the wrapping paper to the side, and found… A blanket?   
“It’s a heated blanket,” Logan spoke up, “You can charge its battery, and it has a built-in heating pad. We figured you’d find it useful.”   
Janus blinked, staring at the box.  
“It also has lavender pouches in it, because Vee said you sometimes have trouble sleeping, and I figured it might help.” Roman looked up from his shoulder, smiling.  
“So… do you like it?” Patton asked.  
Janus remained quiet for another moment, as Patton’s grin slowly fell.  
“I… this is… amazing.” Janus muttered.   
“Are you sure? If you don’t like it, we can always get you something else, and-“  
“Patton,” Janus interrupted, “I love it. Seriously. Thank you all, so much.”   
Patton’s grin returned, and Virgil let out a sigh of relief from beside him.  
“Hey, hey Jam, now, if you wanna, it’ll be easier for you to come into the Imagination!” Roman grinned, and Janus let out a happy laugh.  
“Of course, I’d love to.” He placed a soft kiss on Roman’s forehead.  
“In that case, would you like to join us there tonight? We were planning on star gazing, and we would enjoy your company.” Logan seemed somewhat flustered, like he’d rehearsed this.  
“I do believe my schedule’s open tonight.” Janus smiled.  
Patton squealed, and moved to hug Janus. Janus held him tightly, and waited for him to let go first. This all felt so amazingly weird. They’d planned out and worried about getting him a gift he’d like and use, and had absolutely nailed it.   
“If you’ll excuse me, I must get to work on making sure the constellations will line up right.” Roman winked, and stood up, “Logan, I’m gonna steal your star charts, yeah?” Roman said, already halfway up the stairs.  
“Oh, no you will not, I have them perfectly organized and you will not be messing them up!” Logan chased Roman upstairs, and Janus could hear Roman cackling evilly as he did.  
Virgil smirked, and leaned back against Janus.   
“Open the box, I think you’ll like it even more.” He muttered.  
Janus gave him a quizzical look, but opened the box, and- wow.  
It was a red, velvety blanket with yellow flowers embroidered around the edge. It had clearly been stitched together by Virgil, as his signature stitching style was along the edges. When he ran his hand along it, Janus could feel the heating pad in the middle, as well as the lavender pouches. It was like a little part of all of them had been sewn into the very cloth of the blanket. Janus felt his eyes tear up.   
“Thank you guys, so much.” He choked out.   
Patton kissed his cheek, and cuddled him close.   
“Merry early Christmas, Janus!”   
Then, Janus did something that was probably really stupid, and was probably going to get him yelled at by at least three people.  
He let his hand find Patton’s chin, and tilted his head up to look at Janus.  
“I really want to kiss you right now, but I won’t if you don’t want to.” He mumbled.   
He heard Virgil gasp softly. Patton blinked up at him for a moment, silent, and Janus worried that he’d horribly miscalculated, before Patton grabbed the collar of Janus’ shirt and kissed him sweetly. When he pulled back, Patton had a huge grin on his face.  
Patton began giggling to himself.  
“What?” Janus asked breathlessly.  
“Roman and Logan are gonna be so pissed I kissed you first!”  
Virgil gasped.  
“Language! Jeez, Pat, one kiss with a snake and you’re swearing all over the place.” Virgil teased.  
Janus glanced between the two nervously.   
“I feel like I’ve missed something.”  
Virgil cackled.  
“Well, you see, Patton, Roman, and Logan have all been trying to kiss you before the other two could. A sort of bet, if you will.”   
Janus stared at him blankly for a moment, then began snickering.   
“Oh, please tell me who you bet for, Virgil.”  
“Are you kidding me? Obviously Patton. If you hadn’t initiated it, his puppy eyes woulda caught you off guard eventually.”   
“Fair enough,” Janus grinned, “What was bet?”  
“Well, Patton gets to do Logan’s nails, which I’m like 80% certain he’ll love, because of the clicking, and I get to dress Roman for a day.”  
“Oh, I cannot wait to see that.” Janus purred.  
“Despite what he says, Ro loves hoodies, so I’m sure it won’t bother him too much.” Patton shrugged, leaning against Janus again.  
“It was more of a joke than anything.”  
Janus nodded. Virgil wasn’t completely merciless- The most he’d make Roman do is wear some really emo makeup.  
The three sat there peacefully for a little while, Virgil scrolling through his phone as Patton and Janus talked about the winter garden they’d been planning to put somewhere in the Imagination.   
“Hey, Pat, what’re we doing for dinner?” Virgil asked.  
Patton gasped.  
“Oh! Lo sent me this recipe a few days ago for us to make our own pizzas instead of ordering them! I’ve really wanted to try it out!” Patton said as he scrolled through his phone.  
He showed his phone to Janus, then Virgil.  
“Sounds good, want some help with it?” Virgil glanced across Janus to Patton.  
“Sure, kiddo! C’mon!” The two got up, and Patton offered Janus a hand up.  
“You wanna help too?”   
“Of course.” Janus smiled, accepting the hand up. 

Roman led the way as they trampled through the undergrowth of the Imagination. Janus was already bundled up in his new blanket, which- as he’d predicted- was the perfect temperature. It seemed to have some sort of spell on it that kept it to whatever temperature he wanted at any given moment.   
Eventually, the forest broke, and they found themselves standing in a field covered in little white flowers, with patches of asters sprinkled about. The moon shone brightly above them, covering the field in a soft glow as they found the large blanket Roman had laid out for them. They sat down, Patton running his fingers over the flowers that poked out over the edge of the blanket.   
Logan sat down in Janus’ lap, taking Janus’ hands and fiddling with them.  
“Roman, this is… beautiful. The flowers are even season-accurate.” Logan mumbled.  
“Well, of course they are! I know my flowers very well, dearest nerd.” Roman stuck out his tongue at Logan.  
“Oh Roman, when will you learn not to lie around me? You stole Logan’s book about North American flowers a week ago.” Janus purred.  
Roman let out an offended gasp.  
“Betrayed! Betrayed by my beloved! How will I go on?” He collapsed into Patton’s lap, sending Patton into a fit of giggles.  
“Roman, for the last time, you need only ask to borrow my books, it’s not like I’m going to say no.” Logan softly berated him.  
“Mmm… no thanks. It’s much more fun to steal them while Jan distracts you.”   
Janus levelled Roman with a betrayed look as Logan gently slapped him in the chest.  
“Two can play at that game, Snakespeare.” Roman winked.  
“You two will be the death of me.” Logan mumbled amusedly.   
Virgil grinned, falling onto his back.  
“Lo, did you look at the stars yet?”   
Logan looked up, and it was if a switch had been flipped. His eyes lit up, and his mouth laid slightly agape as his eyes flitted from constellation to constellation.  
Janus watched with adoration as Logan stared at the sky. He could see now why Roman was so excited about this. Patton sighed happily, playing with Roman’s hair.   
“Hey, Lo, what planet is that?”   
“Oh, that would be Mercury. It is lucky we were delayed by several hours due to Roman passing out on the couch at midnight, or else we may not have seen it.”  
“Wow, Logan, shady much?”   
“Of course not. Anyways,” As Logan began info-dumping about Mercury, Janus paid as much attention as his sleep-deprived brain would let him.   
They asked Logan questions about constellations, and stars, and he rattled off the answers excitedly while gesturing with his hands. Eventually, they ended up in a cuddle pile, with Logan in the middle, being cuddled by Janus on one side and Roman on the other. Virgil reached over Roman and Logan to hold Janus’ hand, and Patton was cuddling him from behind. It was, basically, perfect.  
Logan had started interrupting his own sentences with yawns, and his eyes started drooping.   
“M’kay, I think it’s about time we turned in.” Patton mumbled, sitting up.   
Virgil yawned.  
“What gave that away, the sun?”   
Janus frowned, and looked up and, oh. Yep. The sun was rising. He got up, stretching, then helped Logan up. Both Logan and Patton were practically walking in their sleep. The only one who seemed energetic was Roman, who sighed disappointedly.   
“I suppose we should get going.” He said.  
He snapped, and the blanket they had been laying on folded itself into a square. He picked it up, and carried it in his arm as he took Virgil’s hand and began leading them back through the forest. Logan hung off of Janus’ arm, and Patton walked beside Janus sleepily, holding his hand loosely.   
When they arrived home, Janus was practically carrying Logan. Patton had sleepily kissed everyone goodnight, including Janus, which had thrown Roman for a loop, then drifted off to his room. Janus dropped Logan off at his room, confident that he could get himself to bed, and went back into the family room to sit with Roman and Virgil.   
Roman sat on the smaller section of the couch, and Virgil sat in the corner, with his legs stretched out to rest on Roman’s lap. Roman glanced up, and patted the spot beside him. Janus sat down next to him and leaned against him.  
“So… you kissed Patton before me? That’s illegal.” Roman grinned.  
“Oh, shush.” Janus smirked, and gently tilted Roman’s head, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
Roman held his face gently, like he was scared Janus might crack if he was too rough. They pulled back, and Roman rested his forehead against Janus’ and dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
“Ew, get a room.” Virgil joked, poking Roman with his foot.   
Roman just continued laughing. Janus tried to hold in his own laugh, but failed miserably.   
“I have been desperately looking forward to this for literal months, oh my god, I’m so happy.” Roman grinned, and really, how was Janus expected to not kiss him again?  
“I could get used to this.” Roman said breathlessly.  
“Yeah?” Janus whispered.  
“Definitely.”   
Virgil snickered.  
“Boo, get off the stage!”   
Roman laughed, and launched himself at Virgil, covering his face in kisses.   
“Stawwwppp, I’m tryna scroll through tumblr.”   
Roman peppered more kisses on Virgil’s cheek.  
“Nope. You are now forever trapped in Kisses Jail for your crimes.”   
“What crimes?”  
“Being a hypocrite.” Janus smirked.  
“Wha- no, never have I ever gone all PDA-ish.” Virgil fought back a smile as he tried to push Roman off of him.  
“Oh, please do pretend like you’ve never started making out with Patton in the kitchen, or Roman in the hallways, or Logan in the family room-“   
“Okay, okay, I get it.” Virgil finally surrendered himself to Roman, who pressed a few victory kisses to Virgil’s face, then cuddled him.   
Virgil gestured for Janus to sit with them, and Janus moved to rest his head on Virgil’s shoulder.  
“So… I know we’ve never really had an actual real conversation about this, and we should probably talk about it with Lo and Pat too, but…” Roman paused, “I would really, really like to take you on a date. And later become your boyfriend, if you so wished.”   
Janus stared at him for a probably worrying amount of time, but…  
“Yes. Please. I’d- I would love that.” Janus stuttered out.  
Roman reached across Virgil and took Janus’ hand, kissing it before adjusting his grip to hold in. Virgil leaned his cheek against Janus’ head, and smiled.  
“And me. And almost definitely Patton and Logan. If you’ll have us.”   
“Of course.” Janus grinned.  
And if, in the morning, Patton found them cuddling on the couch and swooned, and if Janus spent the majority of his days cuddling his new boyfriends, and if they would sometimes use his need for heat to coerce him into affection, and if Janus occasionally spent the night sleeping in a cuddle pile on the couch, could you blame any of them?  
After all, it is a well-known fact that Janus is cold-blooded.


End file.
